By the Angel
by klarolinedrabbles
Summary: TVD characters as Shadowhunters. This is NOT a re-write of The Mortal Instruments with TVD characters it's a whole other story. KLAROLINE is a main focus, other ships to be determined! From Klarolinedrabbles on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hello there! Most of you may or may not know me from Tumblr as Stephanie the owner of Klarolinedrabbles! This is my first fic ever so go easy on me! I have decided to adapt our wonderful TVD cast in to the world of Shadowhunters! I of course do not own that or any term, that all belongs to the genius Cassandra Clare! I do however own the term Rowan Demon because I made that up haha. So do not worry if you are super confused because it will be explained! The only thing that I don't explain is the word Parabatai which I do explain in my authors note at the bottom! There is no Klaroline in this chapter because I really wanted to get you all semi-used to the world. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

She carried herself for as far as her short legs would take her, making sure nothing in her path could slow her down. Never has she ever faced this many demons all at once, she'd been fortunate enough to have only encountered 3 at the least on her own. If she made it out of this alive there was no way anyone back home would let her live this down. Somewhere in her mind, traveling to London to track demons had made sense. Even with there being an institute in London she didn't seem to care the slightest bit. Whoever sent these Demons to attack her was whoever sent them to kill her parents and should she be lucky enough to survive, she'll make sure whoever's behind this won't. She cursed to herself as she became enclosed in a dead end. Her _Stele _having fallen on the ground earlier she knew there was no chance at a fight. Swalloing what little saliva her mouth had produced she awaited her attackers and before she knew it, there was nothing.

* * *

"Alright so what about this one?" Katherine asked as she stepped out of her closet and presented her outfit. She couldn't help but laugh at the image of the blonde with one of her pillows over her face groaning.

"Katherine, every single outfit you've tried on looks great. I'll never understand why you make this so difficult for yourself." Caroline groaned, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Yes but it never hurts to get a second opinion! Now suck it up and tell me what you think of this dress." She witted in return. "I have a date and I need to make sure my outfit is up to par."

"Fine, wear that one it looks the best." she finally admitted much to the joy of her friend.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" Katherine teased. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you, where the hell is your sister? I mean I haven't seen Elena all week let alone heard from her." Caroline asked curiously as she checked her phone.

"Well she's with Aunt Jenna at the New York Institute whom she hasn't seen since the funeral. Last I spoke to her she didn't sound up for much talking. It's been 4 months and you know as well as I do that her being there when my parents died just made it harder. Jeremy and I were easier to normalize because we weren't there." Katherine answered somberly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never came back, something tells me her plan is different than what she let on." Caroline admitted softly.

"Well if that's true I can guarantee you that I'm kicking her ass from here to _Idris_." She joked having the utmost confidence in her twin sister. After all they were _Parabatai _and if something happened to Elena she'd be the first to know.

* * *

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her." Kol noted as he and his siblings stared at the unconcious shadowhunter on the ground.

"Just because there doesn't seem to be anything wrong doesn't mean there isn't." Elijah answered as he knelt down to inspect the girl. "She's not one of ours, I've never seen this girl before in my life. Surely she must belong to a different institute." He assesed.

"Whatever the reason she needs to be brought back to the Institute, we'll have Greta take a look at her." Stefan noted as he felt a grave wave of sympathy for the girl. She was very beautiful, that was something neither of them could deny. "At least we found her before the glamour wore off" he said.

"Can't say our mother will be pleased. We all know how she gets about other Shadowhunters coming to the Institute ever since the last time." Elijah countered cooly.

"Regardless she needs to be brought in. When have you ever seen let alone heard of a downworlder leave a Nephillim alive after an attack?" Klaus spoke in a tone and manner that demanded respect.

"Never." Stefan answered per usual, something that came natural to a _Parabatai _pair.

"My point exactly, mother may not approve but surely the _clave_ would be interested in knowing who she is and what occurred here." He continued as he lifted her into his arms and handed her over to Stefan.

"Can't imagine this will go even remotely well." Kol witted to himself as he followed his brothers through the streets of London.

"The girl did you kill her?" He asked fiercly, sincerely hoping for their sake that they answered what he wanted to hear.

"You didn't tell us to Master, we simply wiped her memory assuming that would solve the problem."

His eyebrows raised and he could feel the steam rising in his body. "Well you assumed wrong! If she remembers what then? That girl is vengeful and was able to correctly track us therefore I want her dead." He gritted out demanding that the embassils in front of him would comply.

"But what if they come looking for her? Ever since you took the lives of her parents she and her siblings reside in the Virginia Institute run by Elizabeth Forbes."

"If they come looking for her that will only make killing Liz all the more easier when the time comes." He answered. "Should you find the girl, kill her along with anyone who tries to defend her." He ordered an exited the grand hall.

* * *

"Your observations appear to be correct, physically there is nothing wrong with her. Until she awakens we will not know her mental state." Greta confirmed to the group clad in black leather clothing.

"Any idea on when she'll awaken? She's becoming quite a bore to look at." Rebekah muttered as she strutted in to the medical room. "Although I'm sure I can't be as bored as the rest of you are considering you found her without me." She continued with a tone that just about everyone was used to.

"Bekah you know we don't like putting you in danger." Stefan reasoned at an attempt to prevent a brawl between siblings. Not being able to help it they all laughed as she scoffed so loudly it echoed.

"Oh save me the protective speech, I've heard it so many times I can recite it in my sleep. The point I'm attempting to make is that I've saved all your asses at least once so there's no need to baby me, I'm not Henrik." She argued not being aware of her youngest brother's stance right behind her.

"I take that to an offense." The youngest Mikaelson son joked as he laced an arm around his sister.

"Now now Henrik you know I didn't mean anything by it. Aft-" She had attempted before a large gasp diverted their attention. All 7 of them spun around to see large brown eyes staring at them in horror.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She asked gaining her footing off the bed. "Where am I?" She asked again.

"I believe a better question is Who are you and why are you in London?" Klaus rudely asked, simply not being fortunate enough to have the patience for such situations.

"My name is Elena Gilbert but you must be mistaken, I can't be in London it's impossible. What are these markings on my arms? Did you give me tattoos!?" She panicly asked grabbing the towel from the table in her failed attempt to wipe the runes of her arms. The group of 7 exchanged an even more confused look than before.

"Do yo know where you're from?" Stefan asked calmly; trying to be the voice of reason. Elena shook her head and placed her hands over her eyes.

"I uhm I'm not sure, all that's coming to my mind is Virginia but I'm not sure that's where I'm from." She whispered softly.

"Have mother call the Virginia Institute and to ask if they are familiar with an Elena Gilbert." Elijah ordered Rebekah. She nodded and took Henrik's hand dragging him with her. Turning to Klaus he raised an eyebrow and pointed towards Greta.

"Has she forgotten her _Nephillm_ herritage? Frankly I don't understand how that's even remotely possible." Klaus pondered to the witch.

"It is something I have never heard of, the only thing that comes to mind is a Rowan Demon." She answered confidently.

"You know as well as we do that Rowan Demons haven't been seen in decades, not since the Battle of Alicante." Klaus countered unimpressed.

"Demons, Alicante what in the hell are you people talking about!?" Elena shouted quickly reminding everyone of her confused presence.

"Look I know you're scared but you have to trust us." Stefan tried before she significantly stepped back. "Trust people who are speaking of demons as if they're real? I think I'd have better luck fending for myself outside, whether that be London or wherever!" She snapped. The sound of heels directed their attention towards the hallway to see a paniced Rebekah racing towards them.

"Mother just got off the phone with Liz Forbes, the girl is correct she's from Virginia." She said.

* * *

"Come on blondie you know you're going to have to do better than that." Damon teased as he pinned Caroline for the upteenth time that night.

"Damon, I didn't even want to train today. I just wanted one night of laying in my bed doing nothing now why is that so hard to get?" Caroline whined in frustration.

"Because we're not ordinary people Care, we're shadowhunters sworn by the angel to protect the innocent mundanes and blah blah blah." He joked causing Caroline to smile for the first time since they had started.

"Fine but if you're going to force me to train you can at least encourage Matt and Jeremy to as well or else it isn't fair." She whined again.

"That won't be necessary at least not for tonight." A voice spoke from the side. Both turned to see Liz standing at the entrance to the training room looking everything but pleased.

"Mom" Caroline started wearily. "What's going on?" She asked carefully, picking up her water bottle.

"Meet me in the library I need to speak with all of you and someone call Katherine, tell her I need her back here _now_." Liz ordered noticing too well their look of intimidation. Before they could reply she was already enroute to the Institute library. Caroline and Damon shared a worried look before following her to where they needed to be. Upon arrival they saw that Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie were already seated. Caroline raised an eyebrow before sending a quick text to Katherine informing her of her mothers non-joking mood.

"Liz will you just tell us what's going on?" Bonnie asked never being a person for suspense.

"Not until Katherine get's here, she has more of a right to now about this than anyone." Liz replied.

"That could take all night, who knows what she's up to right now!" Damon admitted having never been overly fond of the 1st gilbert sister.

"Wow Damon I really appreciate the amount of confidence you've grown to show me." Katherine surprised as she strutted in, unbuttoning her coat in the process and taking a seat next to Caroline.

"How on earth did you get here so fast?" Jeremy asked. Katherine smirked and leaned back.

"May or may not have been at a Warlock's party and sweet talked my way in to getting a portal opened for me." She admitted truthfully causing nothing but eyerolls all around. "But enough about me, this meeting is so secretive I'd believe we were in Idris." She continued. Liz took a deep breath and raised her shaking hand to help her walk around the table.

"I just received a phone call from Esther Mikaelson, her family resides in the London Institute." She started carefully making sure to take her time attempting to explain what she'd been told.

"The London Institute, What on earth would they want with us? Mom everyone knows they never communicate with anyone and it's a blessing by the angel that they travel to Idris for the Clave meetings." Matt admitted.

"It would appear as though Elena has lied to us." Liz finally spat out not knowing in the slightest how the young Shadowhunters before her would take the news.

"I'm not sure what you mean Liz." Katherine spoke up as she finally gained an interest.

"Elena was in London tracking demons, not in New York. A group of Shadowhunters found her unconcious in the street and when she awoke she didn't have a single clue of what she was. Somehow she knew her name and where she lived but that's it. According to Esther she began panicking about the tattoo's on her arns." Liz got out in her attempt to be as clear as possible.

"I'm going to kill her." Katherine gritted out as her fists were curled tight in to fists. Caroline lifted her head from her hands.

"I can't believe this, she's completely out of her mind!" Caroline yelled which everyone always knew meant she was panicked. "Well what are we supposed to do now? I mean we have to go get her or someone can bring her. I know for a fact they live with a witch and she should be more than capable to create a portal." She tried to reason.

"Perciesly another reason that I called this meeting, she has asked that you all travel to their Institute. They've never seen such a thing occur and she'd feel better about her own children if there were more Shadowhunters around." Liz answered.

"You mean more of us to die rather than it being one of her children? Screw it I'm not going, there is no way I'm going to a place even remotely close to my brother." Damon spoke in a completely serious tone that was for the most part unheard of.

"Yeah I mean why do all 5 of us have to go? Shouldn't Katherine and Jer go I mean she is their sister." Matt added not really in favor of temporarily residing at another Institute.

"You will all go and that is final." Liz said as softly as her anger would let her. "Bonnie will create the portal and you will all leave tomorrow afternoon. She is to travel with you as I'd feel better having her look after Elena rather than their own witch." She said calmly before exiting the library. The 5 Nephillim warriors and witch tossed glances at each other before erupting in conversation.

"I can't believe we have to do this, why can't they just send her back on their own?" Caroline argued.

"What I'm having trouble understanding is what Elena was doing in London. Nothing is adding up and you'd think being her twin would give me an extra edge but I can confirm that being totally false." Katherine explained worriedly.

"I'm warning you all that I refuse to be held accountable for what I may or may not do to my brother." Damon teased.

"Same goes for me when Elena gets back to normal." Katherine agreed not being able to understand why her own sister couldn't confide in her.

"If it ever happens" Jeremy doubted bringing everyone's thoughts back to the obvious.

* * *

"Alright so what if we try the healing rune on her? Someone hand me a _Stele _and let's give it a shot." Stefan tried at his attempt to find a solution.

"Hand you a what so that you can do what?" Elena asked even more frightened than before.

"Try explaining to her this whole situation, perhaps it will trigger something." Elijah countered as his own attempt for a solution.

"Alright Elena I'm going to explain to you what it is we are, what it is you are." Stefan started calmly. "We belong to an ancient race called the _Nephillm,_created by the the angel _Raziel _when he placed his blood in to the Mortal Cup along with the blood of man and gave it to Jonathan Shadowhunter along with the Mortal Sword and the Mortal Mirror which resides in our home country _Idris_. We are sworn by the angel to protect _Mundanes _or as you call them Humans from Downworlders which consist of Vampires, Werewolves and Faes. These marks on our skin are called _Runes _it's what makes us different than humans. Each rune has a different purpose, some are permanent and others are simply temporary. We draw them on our skins with a _Stele _and it is our most important weapon. We are run by a council called the _Clave _they meet in the city _Alicante _which is the capital of our home country that is located inbetween Germany and France. Elena you are a shadowhunter just like us and someone or _something _attacked you and now you can't remember but I promise, we will try and help you get it back." Stefan pleaded as he noticed the look of relaxation in her eyes. She nodded and he couldn't be more grateful that for some reason she believed him.

"Well now that that's settled Mother say's to make sure there are no messes laying around. She had an epiphany over the phone with Liz and invited all the Shadowhunters in Virginia over here, they will arrive tomorrow afternoon." Rebekah started with a look of distaste.

"She invited other's here? Well I suppose the rumors are true, there truly is a first time for everything." Kol joked.

"How many of them?" Klaus asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"5, the girls twin sister and her brother, Liz's daughter and son and...Stefan's brother." Rebekah started out strong but then diminished into a whisper.

"Don't get your hopes up, my brother wouldn't get within 1foot of me. I haven't seen him in 10 years and I don't think I'm about to start." Stefan argued with a saddened look.

"Whatever the case it's about to get just a tad crowded in here I suggest we prepare ourselves. Aside from Stefan I've never met other American Shadowhunters, surely we're in for quite the treat." Rebekah said leaving the hospital wing and her brothers behind.

* * *

**Okay how was it? Now let me quickly explain Parabatai, it means 2 shadowhunters that are connected by a rune. A Parabatai pair is usually as close (sometimes closer) than siblings are and if one dies or something is very wrong the other will know. The rune is performed on each other in a ritual where they speak an oath. So yes I made Klaus and Stefan connected because I know the Klefan love haha. Katherine and Elena are Parabatai as well as Matt and Jeremy. I intend on having Caroline be Parabatai with someone along the story road so that you guys can experience the ritual. There will be a pretty decent amount of Klaroline next chapter so make sure you come back! Read, Review, favorite etc and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Now the reason there are 2 chapters is because in the first I wanted to get you all accustomed to the world and there was like zero room for Klaroline since I felt as though the chapter was very long. Which is why I added this second one at the same time, everyone meets in this chapter and there's Klaroline bickering goodness so I hope you enjoy! **

"Mom are you sure we have to do this?" Matt asked with a whining tone to his voice. Caroline laughed at her older brother and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Yes and that better be the last complaint I hear about it Matt I mean it." Liz ordered not feeling completely comfortable with sending her children off to another country. Katherine, Elena, Jeremy and Damon may not be her biological children but they certainly felt like it. She'd known them all since their childhood and she loved them as much as she did Matt and Caroline.

"If anything goes wrong or you feel outnumbered over there I want you to call Jenna and Alaric for backup okay?" She informed her oldest child.

"Yeah I got it mom now stop worrying, you gave birth to Nephillm not Mundanes. You know better than anyone that Caroline can take care of herself and I've always been fine." Matt offered in comfort.

"I know but you know that no one outside this institute knows about your sisters gift and I'd had always intended to keep it that way. Now that you're traveling to another Institute I'm concerned for her well being. What if they drag her to Idris and put her on trial for a talent she isn't supposed to have?" Liz questioned worriedly.

"Well then tell her to stay here if it's that much of a problem. We can go get Elena without a problem, you can trust us." He tried.

"I do, but you know as well as they do that you need Caroline. She's the most skilled of all of you with or without her gift and you know it." Liz finally admitted, never being able to give her daughter the praise she deserved.

"Care's a big girl mom, she can handle herself. You just have to believe in her." Matt defended knowing very well the full potential his sister had. "Alright guys let's get a move on, Bonnie already opened the portal." He continued.

"If something goes wrong over here don't hesitate to call us mom." Caroline whispered, leaning into her mother for a hug. Being extremely surprised when she reciprocated it.

"I won't, now promise me you'll be careful and look after the others." She pleaded. Smiling when Caroline nodded at her she relaxed. Caroline placed her bag on her back and followed everyone through the portal.

* * *

"What exactly are we waiting here for?" Elena asked as all 8 of them stood in the library of the Institute staring at a giant blue transparent circle.

"For your siblings to come through the portal, although I have to say they are taking they're sweet time doing so." Elijah commented as he stood next to Klaus who couldn't look more annoyed even if he tried. His interest did spike when the first of the American Shadowhunters walked into their library. The first being a dark haired tall man and then a girl identical to Elena, her siblings he would easily assume. Then a black haired man with a dark colored girl followed. Last but certainly not least a tall dirty blonde haired man entered and behind him a blonde haired girl that caught his extra attention. All minus the dark colored girl were dressed in traditional Shadowhunter gear, black leather and cloth from head to toe. Klaus couldn't help but notice the immediate tension between his Parabatai and the black haired man, obviously his brother.

"Hello Brother, it's been quite some time." Stefan spoke first as always the immediate mediator. It was a good thing being connected didn't mean they shared character traits.

"I would have preferred to keep it that way." Damon snarked back gaining many nods of unapporval.

"Now now mate, there's no need to be hasty. He was just being courteous, something you Americans clearly lack. Mother never mentioned you bringing a witch with you, I can only assume it's because she wasn't asked to be here." Klaus spoke up not appreciating in the slightest bit they're lack for other people's wishes.

"My mom sent her here she'd appreciate it if Bonnie could take a second look at Elena." Matt offered as he tried not to stir up an argument.

"You mean to say that you do not confide in our witch? I can assure you that greta is very capable and quite skilled." Elijah reasoned as he too didn't want an argument.

"We don't trust her anymore than you trust ours. You must be my brothers Paratabi, well I must say it's nice to finally put a face to the name." Damon teased towards Klaus.

"What's a Paratabi?" Elena's scared voice shook out as she wondered why there was someone who looked identical to her in the crowd.

"It means two Shadowhunters that are connected, you are mine as I am yours. I was so worried about you Elena. Do you have any idea who I am?" Katherine tried hoping that speaking to her would help. Frowning when her sister shook her head she looked at her siblings for help.

"I'm Jeremy your brother and this is Katherine your twin sister. There's Bonnie and Caroline you're best friends and Matt then Damon. We're your family Elena and we're here to take you home." Jeremy said. Klaus raised an eyebrow when he introduced the blonde girl as Caroline, what a lovely name he thought. She seemed harmless enough, there was a certain innocence to her but a specific fierce quality in her as well. Something told him that she would give him the most trouble of them all.

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, she won't be going home. At least not until we figure out all the details." Klaus said with the idea of not budging on the matter.

"And why on earth not? She's our sister and we can figure out what happened to her all on our own." Caroline snapped not being intimidated in the slightest bit by their straight forwardness. His eyes raked over her body in admiration as she moved to step in front of her family. A pretty face sure as hell wouldn't put him to rest and he didn't care just how pretty that face was.

"While I'm sure that's false you'll do well to remember that she was attacked and harmed here in London. Therefore that makes it our Jurisdiction, whatever went after her could come after us so until she regains her memories and is able to verify what it is exactly that attacked her, well I'm afraid she'll remain right here." Klaus said not being intimidated by them.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted in disapproval. He and Kol seemed to bounce between each other at being the reckless sibling. Surely today was his turn. He smirked as Caroline's hands clenched into fists, something about agitating her made his blood rush.

"Just who the hell are you to tell us what to do? She belongs in Virginia as do the rest of us." Caroline shouted back.

"Oh by all means you can return to your precious Virginia, all of you. But the girl will remain here until we solved the case." Klaus countered noticing how her left hand was clenched tightly around the blade handle on her belt. "Are you going to fight me for her?" Klaus asked in amusement, smiling as she scoffed.

"Elena isn't a prize to be fought over but if I have to, I swear on the Angel that I will." She gritted out noticing the puzzled look on his face. He clearly underestimated the girl before him if she was willing to swear on the angel just to prove a point. Now that she stood so close to him he could clearly confirm that pretty didn't do her justice. Beautiful was more up her alley in terms of descriptions. His brothers were enamored with Elena's looks but he considered her quite bland, same goes for her sister. He looked over her skin taking note of her runes and how much they complimented her body. Klaus quickly held up his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"There's no need for that love, but all stays the same." He spoke finally.

"You're more than welcome to stay here at the Institute until your friend's mind is resolved." Esther offered quickly as she gripped her youngest son's shoulders. She quickly ignored the looks of disapproval given to her by her children.

"We'd very much appreciate that." Matt replied, gaining the same look from his siblings. If looks could kill, the look from Caroline would have him already gone. "We'd like to get to the bottom of this situation too and strength comes in numbers." He continued admitting the truth.

"In that case allow me to introduce my children, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and this right here is Henrik. You seem to already be familiar with Stefan whom I treat as my own." She said proudly. "If you'd all follow me I will show you to your rooms. Rebekah gets awfully bored sometimes since the boys like to leave her behind so the rooms are quite furnished. I hope they are to your liking." She continued as she led the group of 6 through the halls.

* * *

"What kind of hell situation did we get ourselves into?" Caroline asked to herself as she looked around the room. The room given to her was absolutely stunning if she did say so herself. Dark purple walls, White bed frame with black sheets and overall very much like her room at home.

"Oh I don't know I'd say your accommodations are rather nice don't you think?" A thick accented voice spoke causing Caroline to spin around. Her frightened eyes quickly narrowed when she saw just who was at the door.

"I'd say they're very nice, not that it's any of your concern." She replied quickly making sure he didn't affect her in any way.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that considering I live here and you are my guest." He answered just as quickly stepping inside her newly acquired room rather than in the door frame.

"Technically I'm your mom's guest but seeing as you act as though you run everything fine let's go with that!" She snapped rudely. Now that he was this close to her she cursed in her mind for admitting that he's rather good looking, for a jerk that is. In fact all his siblings were attractive but something about him stood out more than the others. Over the years she's learned to spot out trouble in an instant and him? Well if there was ever a spokesperson for trouble there is no doubt in her mind that it'd be him.

"Let's not jump the gun here sweetheart, you barely know me." He pleaded softly, admiring the spark in her attitude. Even when she was upset there was something bright about her.

"Trust me, I know enough and I'm not fond of what I know." She admitted with calm and cautiousness.

"Let's get something clear here, I don't know you and you don't know me so I'd be weary with the assumptions if I were you." He answered. Caroline grunted and nodded without a care.

"How about you get something clear, I don't care who you are or what you're like. I'm here for Elena and I swear that's not going to change." She retorted.

"A Shadowhunters promise not sworn on the angel means absolutely nothing, you might want to try again." He shot back.

"Fine, I swear on the Ang-" She started before another voice cut her off.

"We've got a lead on a demon in the city, gear up." Elijah warned as he walked past the door to the other rooms.

"Look's like the action's already started." Caroline said, grabbing her blade off of her bed and stomping out the door. Leaving a confused and astonished Klaus behind.

* * *

**Alright so how was that? Lot's of Klaroline and be warned they are a medium paced build up. They won't be too slow of a build but don't expect anything by like chapter 5 haha. Okay so the whole promise on the angel thing is pretty simple, if a shadowhunter swears on the angel they can't not fulfill what they promised. It's like an internal need to have to follow up with what you swore you would do. If they just say 'I swear I will' it means nothing. As you can see Caroline did not complete the sentence so...that's up for discussion :) Her reasons for remaining could change. *wink wink* Okay! Read, Review etc :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I know it's been a while but finals unfortunately take priority as well as my ton load of papers :(. I'm posting again tomorrow because this chapter is too short and I couldn't figure out how to end the next one which I'm working on right now. Quick info on stuff that may not make sense, the Clave is like the council in the Shadowhunter home country. Shadowhunter blades have names that have to be said in order for them to work aaaaand that's it! If you don't already, follow Klarolinedrabbles on tumblr! ;)**

* * *

Caroline quickly walked out of her newly provided room and followed Elijah down the unfamiliar corridors of the London Institute. She quickened her pace when she felt Klaus hot on her heels behind her. Luckily it wasn't long till they arrived in the grand hall of the institute where everyone stood awaiting their orders.

"So what do we do?" Matt asked cautiously as he stood with everyone that arrived with him. Kol snorted and shook his head with amusement.

"You won't be doing anything, none of you will. We are more than capable of handling the threats to this city and we don't need any bloody Americans getting in our way." Kol insulted as he drew his runes on his skin.

"You can't be serious! Whatever threat is in the city is probably what went after Elena which in case you've forgotten is with us. We don't exactly trust you people so you have to at least take one of us with you." Jeremy argued, annoyed at the hostility when they only wanted to help.

"We don't _have_ to anything, in case all of _you _have forgotten-"Kol continued in aggravation before his mother fiercely interrupted him.

"Enough! Kol, they're right and you will be taking one of them with you. You will do well to remember that this not only concerns you but them as well." She ordered as she ignored the large frowns on her children's faces.

"Great now that that's settled the real question is who gets to go with them." Damon intervened with a valid point.

"Hopefully not you." Klaus grumbled in annoyance at the other Salvatore brother. Damon scowled but ignored the verbal hit.

"I vote blondie to go, we all know she's the most useful." Damon offered seriously and gained approval glance from everyone else.

"Yup I agree, it should definitely be Caroline." Katherine agreed confidently.

"Great so Care you'll go, give em hell for us will you?" Matt teased in approval of his younger sister. Caroline smiled and nodded in gratitude as she grabbed her stele out of her pocket and began to draw a rune on her arm.

"I guess the question for us is who takes her?" Stefan asked generously. "I mean we always split in to two so…?" He continued curiously. Caroline lowered her eyes as they all clearly showed no interest in having her there.

"Oh that's no problem, I'll pair up with Rebekah." Caroline offered seriously as she noticed the blonde in the corner looking somber. She smiled as the only other female shadowhunter aside from her mother to reside in this institute perked up at the mention of her name. She also couldn't help but smile as she noticed the 4 guys gaze harden at the idea.

"No, absolutely not. Rebekah isn't allowed-"Klaus started in denial before Caroline quickly interrupted.

"Why the hell not?" Caroline asked playfully, knowing she struck a chord and gained some leverage against these egotistic British morons. "Rebekah how old are you?" Caroline asked curiously.

"17." She answered proudly as she sauntered over to where her brothers stood. Caroline smirked and walked slowly up to Klaus.

"Well last time I checked, a shadowhunter's training is complete at 17 which makes them 100% liable to be taken out in the field. Your little excuse that she isn't allowed is against Nephillim law. I get that she's your younger sister but she's an adult a term I'm not sure the 4 of you understand seeing as you don't act it yourselves." Caroline witted carefully. Klaus's jaw clenched and he took a step closer to her, letting her inhale his intoxicating scent and get a good look at his features.

"You can't just walk in here and tell us-"He started before his mother intervened once more.

"Niklaus, Caroline is right. Rebekah reached Nephillim adulthood the day she turned 17 and completed her training. She should have been sent out months ago but it would seem as though the 4 of you act as though you're in charge here. That ends today, Rebekah you will pair up with Caroline and patrol the city. I trust that you will keep a good eye on my daughter Miss Forbes?" Esther offered.

"Absolutely, you have nothing to fear. Rebekah and I will make a great team." Caroline teased as she smiled at the other blonde in victory.

"Oh great, team Barbie. Just what the world needs." Damon teased.

"Shut up." Caroline and Rebekah shouted together, causing them both to smile. Her brothers however had a much different look on their faces.

"Mother you cannot be serious." Elijah countered quickly but only received a shushing noise in return.

"I can and I am, end of discussion." Esther silenced as she retreated to her office, leaving her children speechless.

"Are we going to go kick Demon ass or are we just going to stand here and contemplate the fact that I just kicked your asses?" Caroline loudly blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. As they all finished drawing the glamour they only held cold gazes.

"Yes let's get to it then shall we?" Rebekah tried and pulled Caroline's arm as she led them out of the institute doors. Caroline smirked at them as she was pulled by them and she giggled with amusement.

"Oh a little ego bruising never hurt anyone." Stefan teased as he followed the girls out in to the streets of London with his acting brothers trudging behind him.

* * *

"I should probably mention that you're my new favorite person ever. I have never seen anyone handle my brothers like that and you must show me how you did it." Rebekah admitted joyously as the blonde duo had split in to their own sector of London, very far from her brothers.

"Well I've learned to stand my ground and refuse to budge. My dad was the inquisitor once so you can only imagine where I got that talent from." Caroline said quietly in remembrance of her father. "Your brothers are something else though, I've never met more hard headed people before in my life."

"I know they're very overprotective but I also know they only do it because they care. As for your father, what happened to him? My mother said that your's is the only adult in the Mystic Falls Institute." Rebekah asked curiously having never heard a mention of her father.

"Oh he was uhm killed right before I was born, my mom won't tell me much." Caroline covered quickly.

"Sorry to hear it, my father was killed too. Seems as though we have more in common than just our hair color." Rebekah said quietly. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I guess that means we do." She started and before she could continue what appeared to be 12 rowan demons exited whatever cracks they were hiding in.

"Nephillim" One of them screeched out as they moved forward. Caroline yanked her blade out from its holster on her back and muttered the name of an angel as the blade began to glow. Quickly she shoved it into its side. She quickly counted the bodies and confirmed her assumption.

"Kill the 5 on your right and I'll kill the 5 on my left, leave one alive." She muttered to Rebekah as the younger blonde's eyes widened.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that!?" She yelled as she stuck her blade in one's head. Caroline rolled her eyes at the unnecessary question.

"Just trust me, do it!" She yelled as she got shoved into the ground, her blade falling out of her tight grasp. Caroline muttered a curse as she opted to her only option, hand to hand combat. As she attempted to make her way back to her blade she felt a searing rush of pain on her abdomen. Glancing down she saw a demons claws attached to her skin. She growled and she kicked its arm out of her way and bent over to pick her blade up. Killing the last of her five demons she quickly looked over to Rebekah to see her end the last of hers and grab the last one in her grasp. Frowning at the large slash on her lower back she offered to hold him while she healed herself.

"You first, your's looks far worse than mine." Rebekah argued as she pointed to the large gash on her stomach. Caroline nodded and drew the iratze rune and sighed in relief as she felt her body heal.

"Now you" She offered as she grabbed the demon from her grasp.

"What do we need him for anyway? It's not like he'll talk, they never do." Rebekah questioned curiously as Caroline pulled her Stele out of her pocket. "Just what the hell do you plan on doing with that? Stele's don't work on demons." She spoke out loud. Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath and nodded.

"They do when I use them." She whispered quietly as she waited for a reaction. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, what on earth are you talking about?" The other blonde questioned seriously.

"Look I'll promise I'll tell you when we get back to the institute but for right now I can't explain. I can't risk your brothers finding out and surely they'll be here soon. Just promise me you won't freak out?" Caroline pleaded.

"How do I know you'll tell me?" She smartly countered. It wasn't that she didn't trust her but there wasn't much to go on here.

"I swear on the angel that I'll tell you. Now just grab his arms for me and let's get this show on the road." Caroline responded truthfully. Rebekah nodded and did as she asked. Caroline ripped apart part of the cloak on the demon's chest and she took her Stele and began drawing a complicated pattern. The Demon hissed and groaned out in pain.

"Alrighty there not so good looking. Tell me who you're working for." She questioned carefully.

"Caroline I don't think he's go-"Rebekah started but was left with her mouth gaped open.

"Mikael." He muttered out in despair. "No! What have you done!?" The demon yelled in anger. Caroline smiled in victory and looked at her comrade who held a very shocking expression.

"Mikael who?!" Rebekah asked in worry as she contemplated the worst in her mind.

"He can only answer me." She admitted in condolence. "Mikael who?" Caroline phrased to him.

"Mikael Mikaelson." He admitted as both blondes had wide eyes in complete shock and confusion.

"Mikaelson as in you?" Caroline asked persistently.

"That can't be possible, the Clave stripped him of Nephillim genes and banished him. Mother said that they sent someone to execute him a year later when he attempted to portal his way into Idris" Rebekah revealed in pure horror.

"What does he want? Why'd he go after Elena Gilbert, what the hell is he up to?" Caroline forcefully yelled.

"The Gilbert girl was a coincidence we happened to stumble upon. She was looking for whoever killed her parents and she found us." The demon answered as he cursed for being unable to help it. "My master is after all the founding Clave families for voting for his banishment." He continued as Caroline gasped. "Which if you're wondering does include your mother." He finished with a smirk. Caroline yanked her blade and shoved it right through his chest without thinking twice.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she looked at the other blonde. "Call your brothers and let's head back to the institute." Caroline robotically ordered, not knowing how to react. If things were already crazy, they just got even crazier.

* * *

**Kay review, follow etc. I will see you all tomorrow with a much more thorough authors note! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews make me giddy and happy, thanks! Alright here it is, chapter number 4! Okay so real quick, the inquisitor is a high ranking member or the clave. They can use the mortal sword to tell if other shadowhunters are lying and they issue punishment. Okay now go read!**

* * *

"What do you mean he just told you that our father was his master? Are you telling me he was so taken with your beauty that he gave in? I find that very doubtful love." Klaus yelled at Caroline and Rebekah as they sat in chairs while just about the whole institute interrogated them. Caroline tried hard not to smirk at his comment and she lowered her eyes.

"We're telling you the truth and if you're choosing not to believe your own sister well then I'm afraid I don't really care." Rebekah exasperated completely annoyed with the 21 questions. Caroline turned her head and smiled at her new partner in crime it would appear.

"It's not that Bekah it's just that well you have to admit that it's a tad bit far-fetched don't you think?" Stefan tried to reason with a tale he didn't really believe himself. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the other Shadowhunters and raised an eyebrow.

"The lot of you are awfully quiet for once. What's the matter, nothing to say?" He questioned curiously not choosing to believe that they actually bought this story.

"We have all the trust in the world in Caroline. If that's what she said happened well then that's what happened." Katherine witted out quickly knowing very well that this story wasn't true. She eyed the other blonde suspiciously wondering if she would be able to keep her trap shut for long.

"Don't you think figuring out why your psycho father is still alive is more important? If anything you should be thanking us for figuring this out. I think we can all imagine that it had it been either one of you we'd still be clueless." Caroline gritted out, having had enough of the questions and the stares.

"I wouldn't be so quick to doubt us." Klaus answered quickly not caring how beautiful she was. He'd already let what he thought of her slip once and he wasn't planning on doing it again.

"Alright that's not important either, what we should be figuring out is what we're going to do about it!" Matt interrupted the heated gaze to admit. "I already called mom and she's on her way to Idris as we speak. They're calling a Clave meeting and her along with Jenna and Alaric are already on their way there." He continued to reveal. Caroline nodded in relief of the news that her mom was informed and safe.

"Yes I too am almost ready to depart for the Clave meeting. Elijah I trust that you will keep things running smoothly here?" Esther added carefully as she walked into the library with a few bags.

"You have no need to worry mother, everything will remain as well ordered." He agreed truthfully. It wasn't long till Henrik ran up to his mother with bags of his own.

"Henrik will be coming with me to Idris so that you don't need to preoccupy yourselves with him. I will be taking Greta with me as well so that she can watch over him while I'm in council. The Bennett witch is more than capable of assisting you all here, have no fear. Are you ready to go young man?" Esther concluded as she placed a hand on her youngest son's shoulder.

"Yup I can't wait! It was nice meeting you all I hope you help my brothers and sister catch the bad guy!" He admitted naively as he walked towards Klaus and hugged his waist.

"You be good for mother alright? Don't give her a hard time with all you're running around. You've never been to Idris so be careful." Klaus ordered softly as he hugged his brother in return. "Do you promise?" He asked quietly.

"I promise." He answered as he pulled away and smiled before hugging the rest of his siblings. Klaus looked up and saw Caroline staring at him with a warm smile on her face. He couldn't help but smirk in return because he didn't think it were possible for her to get more radiant. He had yet to see her smile and now that he had, it was arguably one of the prettiest one's he'd ever seen. As if he spoke to soon her smile faltered and she looked towards his sister instead. She'd been embarrassed that he'd caught her staring but she couldn't help it. The scene before her could have melted even the coldest hearts. She watched as they gathered their bags and walked through the portal taking them to their home country.

"I believe the question here is what do we do know?" Stefan asked the group curiously as they stood in silence once the portal closed.

"Unfortunately I don't think there's anything we can do. Until the Clave decides what is to be done I can only assume that we are to remain here and wait." Elijah observed.

"Figures, Henrik gets to have all the fun while we're all stuck here." Kol teased as the rest laughed. "Come on we should all probably change, I can only assume that dinner will be ready soon." He continued as he walked the familiar path to his room. Caroline looked towards her siblings and shot them a look that said she'd explain everything when she could. With everything happening so fast she didn't get the chance to unpack her clothes, not that there was much to unpack. Truth be told she didn't anticipate them staying here for so long. As she opened the door to her room she reached for her bag that she'd haphazardly thrown to the floor in anger earlier that day. Selecting gray sweat pants and a white tank top she made her way graciously towards the shower that was in her room. Letting the hot water wash away her thoughts she closed her eyes in relaxation as she ran her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes of much needed cleansing she shut the water off and dried herself off and got dressed. Her attention snapped towards the door as a soft knocking filled her eardrums. She cursed to herself hoping that it wasn't Klaus or any of his brothers. Opening the door she was relieved to see a female Mikaelson instead. Rebekah shot her a warm smile and waved.

"Oh good you're done, I was afraid I'd be interrupting your shower." She admitted as Caroline opened her door and let her in.

"Nope I uhm just finished actually. I assume you're here to collect the truth?" She answered gently as she leaned into her bed and began to brush her blonde locks out.

"You've just met me and already, you know me so well." She teased as she climbed onto her bed and sat right next to her. "Spill." She ordered gently and leaned back onto the headrest. Caroline smirked and nodded at the straight forwardness.

"The truth is that my dad really was the inquisitor but he was secretly working with your dad actually. Which I failed to mention before but its cause I didn't really piece it together till now. When my dad realized the fault in what he'd done he used the mortal instruments and raised the angel Raziel for a tool that will undo his wrongs. At the time my mother was pregnant with me and so he bestowed the gift on their unborn child and ta-da!" She muttered quietly. "I can make runes work on downworlders which has come into really good use over the past years I'll admit. I can make them do whatever I want, even temporarily turn them good. My mom is afraid that if the wrong person finds out I'll get taken to Idris and eventually they'll figure out that the only way to rid me of a gift I shouldn't have is to strip me of my heritage. My dad only had enough time to tell my mom what he'd done before your dad sent someone to kill him. The Clave doesn't even know what he did, all the more reason for less people to find out and uhm now you know." She admitted truthfully. "As an extra reward I got this rune on my lower back." She revealed and lifted the back of her shirt to show a medium sized rune in the lower center of her back.

"Are you afraid that if my brother's find out they'll be the one dragging you to the Clave?" Rebekah asked worriedly. Caroline lowered her eyes and nodded truthfully.

"It was a big risk even traveling to another institute. Plus you brothers haven't exactly been welcoming so yes, afraid would just about cover it." She answered carefully not wanting to offend her family.

"Well don't you worry, you're secret is completely safe with me. Truth is that my brothers are quite hostile and chances are that sending you to Idris is exactly what they would do. Especially Niklaus and Kol, Elijah and Stefan would probably give you the benefit of the doubt seeing as you hardly had any part in it." She responded as she fully confided in the other blonde. It wasn't as if she'd given her a reason not to yet. Caroline smiled as she put her hair into a messy bun.

"Thank you, for trusting me and for being a kick-ass partner out there. I'd say team Barbie kicked some serious demon ass and we're one hell of a team." Caroline admitted truthfully as she quite enjoyed teaming up with her. "Your brothers are such over reactors." She continued quickly.

"Don't I know it." Rebekah muttered before she uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Come on, I'm sure dinner is ready and if we don't want someone to come fetch us we'd better head down there." She offered and held her hand out for the other girl to grab.

* * *

As the two blondes walked in to the grand hall of the institute there giggling and conversation fell short when they noticed the dead silence. Caroline's siblings were sitting on one side of the table and Rebekah's on the other, a seat left open for each of them to take a seat. They frowned and awkwardly walked to their respective sign and sat down.

"Pretty sure I could hear a pin drop with the riveting conversation going on in here." Caroline spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Rebekah laughed as she poured water for herself and Caroline.

"Well it would appear that we don't all make friends as quickly as Rebekah over here." Klaus insulted rudely causing Rebekah to stop cutting her meat halfway through to glare at her brother.

"Why don't you put a sock in it Nik." She gritted out in annoyance. "Always something to say it would seem." She continued.

"Rebekah how did you enjoy your first patrol without us?" Stefan asked curiously and genuinely as took a sip of his water. Rebekah smiled in gratitude and she nodded.

"Quite eventful actually, Caroline and I took on 10 Rowan Demons and it was very rewarding." She revealed in glee. Her smile quickly faltered as Klaus and Kol grunted in amusement.

"Are you sure Caroline here didn't do all the work dear sister?" Kol asked to annoy, only to be answered by Klaus.

"I'm not sure either of them did anything, could be a tale for all we know." He countered still weary of their tale.

"So your telling me the slashes they had came from where? Did they do it to themselves, what are you blind?" Damon spoke finally. Klaus growled and tightened his grip on his steak knife.

"Blondie's taken on twice that many by herself, it's not a tale. Trust me." Damon said confidently.

"Well you see that's the thing, I don't really trust any of you." Klaus pushed. Caroline scoffed and threw her fork on her plate.

"Well then how about I show you." She offered in complete honesty as she glared right into his eyes. Klaus raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat.

"Is that a challenge, love?" He questioned genuinely invested in finding out.

"Oh you bet it is. Meet me tomorrow in your training room and we'll see who's lying." She offered in anticipation of his answer.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into sweetheart." He answered in excitement. Caroline laughed and leaned forward.

"Oh believe me I do. An egotistic jerk who has no clue what's coming for him but believe me when I say, you're gonna find out." She responded in a challenging manner.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." He agreed in preparation.

"You bet we will." She finished in triumph.

* * *

**Alright so expect the next chapter to be filled with Klaroline goodness! They have a pretty heated and intense training session coming in chapter 5 and I've already started it! Review, Follow, Share etc. ;) If you don't already, follow Klarolinedrabbles on tumblr. Until next time lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know, don't kill me. I was in Guatemala and I had the worst writers block I think I've ever had in my whole life. Luckily I am back on track and I have the next 2 chapters outlined (hint hint I'm posting Chapter 6 tomorrow night) and I think you guys are really going to likeee it! This chapter is more of a filler for tomorrow's chapter update because literally Chapter 6 is practically all Klaroline. They get to have a heart to heart which I'm having a lot of fun writing. Okay now read and review and most importantly, enjoy! **

* * *

Caroline tied her hair up in a messy bun and splashed cold water over her face. Dressed in a black sports bra and leggings set she let out a deep sigh. Today she was training with Klaus and the angel knows that this situation can only go two different ways. Either he came out victorious or she did and she had not a single interest on the former path. To say that this upcoming altercation was clouding her thoughts would be an understatement, completely invaded her mind would be the phrase she'd use. Quite frankly she didn't understand why she cared so much, he was an over-confident man that needed to be put in his place and she'll be the one to put him there without a doubt. Caroline slipped on her training gloves and walked the recently familiar path to the training room. Walking in, she let out a shaky breath in awe at the sight of all the weapons. The London Institute was far better equipped than the one back in Mystic Falls. There were weapons on the wall that she'd only learned of but had never used, she could get used to sticking around for a while.

"I'm sure you're not accustomed to such sights." An accent voice spoke from the side. Caroline whipped her head to the right and grumbled in annoyance.

"We're from a smaller institute not a crack house, I think you can dial down the ego." She quickly shouted out. Klaus huffed and held his hands up in surrender. He licked his lips as he took note of her appearance. Her bra revealing her tone stomach and her runes were showcased beautifully across her torso, her leggings leaving little to the imagination as they hugged in all the right places. Quickly averting his gaze before he was caught he smirked cockily and sauntered over to where she stood.

"Now now, there's no need to be hasty love. You should save that aggression for the sparring session, in the hopes that it'll help you're undoubted fate." He teased quickly knowing that he would most definitely hit a nerve. Smiling as he heard her growl he moved to the center of the training room where the training mat layed. "If you're so keen on setting me straight, how about you put your mouth where your training is?" He teased again. Caroline let out a deep sigh and cracked her knuckles against her thigh as she walked towards the mat. Standing in position she mentally reminded herself not to let him rile her up too much. Aggressive hits and moves were useless if she isn't thinking straight enough to make them work. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then let it out very slowly as she centered her focus. Smirking when he made the first move she shot her forearm up and blocked. Klaus moved quickly as he tried to hide his disappointment. Attempting to strike her with his leg this time she shoved her foot out and watched him trip, only to grab his arm and bend it behind his back in the hope that he'd yield. She scoffed in amusement when she heard him sigh in aggravation. Leaning forward he used his free hand to yank her legs from right under her, causing her to yelp in surprise. Before he could make another move she grabbed hold of his arm that was ready to strike her and stood up.

"Is that all you've got?" She whispered softly as they circled each other in slow movements. Klaus smirked and leaped forward, knocking her completely over in the process. Landing in a thud he glanced down and was a mere centimeters from her face, her chest heaving and her eyes narrowed. Even after they'd been sweating she still smelled heavenly, like lavender and vanilla. Caroline took the moment in which neither of them spoke to stare straight in to the pair of eyes that were zeroed in on her own. They were the most hypnotizing pair she'd ever seen. Quickly shaking off the thought she regained of what stood at stake and grabbed his face quickly only to bang her own against it. Sighing in relief as she heard the groan of pain she shook off the circumstances she had just been in and stood up, pulling Klaus with her. Kicking his legs he tumbled to the ground again in a fast motion. Caroline heaved and straddled him on the floor, leaning into his face.

"I win." She whispered softly as she leaned forward towards his ear. Smirking in full confidence she used her hands and pushed herself off of him and exited the training room in a sprint. Klaus sat up quickly and glanced at her lower back and saw a rune he didn't recognize. He swore in that moment that he'd make sure to see it again.

* * *

During dinner all Caroline could do was stare at the ground. Whatever it was that happened back in the training room completely freaked her out. What she couldn't understand was why? She'd dated other guys and been even closer than that to other guys before. Why the hell was Klaus any different?

"Caroline!" A female voice called out that snapped her out of her daze. She looked up and saw Rebekah staring at her with her eyes narrowed. "Where on earth is your mind today? I've been talking to you for 10 minutes and you haven't made so much as grumble." Her accented voice argued.

"Sorry, I just…have lot's on my mind." She answered carefully.

"Don't take it personal darling, Nik has never met an opponent he couldn't beat in a fight." Kol teased as he sipped her iced tea with a giant smirk on his face. Caroline smirked and let out a giggle when she took note of Klaus's face.

"Well he met one today, considering I beat him." She defended proudly with honor. Kol almost choked on his drink and he snapped his head towards his brother in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned in a whisper to his brother. Klaus lowered his eyes and nodded in annoyance.

"What you heard brother. Caroline here, beat me fair and square. It would appear as though we underestimated her." He mumbled with embarrassment.

"Niklaus are you, admitting defeat? I do have to say that this is quite the occurrence. Caroline you must tell us you're secret." Elijah teased but with a hint of seriousness in his tone. Caroline smiled before sliding her chair out in silence as she completed dining.

"If you'll excuse me." She said quietly and turned her back to the other shadowhunters and walked out of the dining room. She made it about half the way to her room when she heard a pair of feet not too far behind. Whisking around she raised an eyebrow when she witnessed Klaus walking towards her. Before she could even come up with a witty remark to start off with she frowned when he forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell ar-"

"The rune on your back, what's it for?" He question curiously with not a hint of playfulness in his voice. Caroline's eyes widened and she cursed to herself for being so careless. Quickly she composed herself and yanked her wrist back towards her own body.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled carefully, making sure there was no one else around.

"Oh, don't play me for a fool sweetheart. I saw it when you walked out of the training room. Every rune known to the Shadowhunter world is in '_The Grey Book' _and the one on your back is one I've never seen before. What is it for?!" He argued back with more persistence. Caroline averted her eyes from his gaze and she took a few steps back.

"I suggest you let it go because what that rune is doesn't pertain to you." She revealed carefully only for Klaus to narrow his eyes and close the distance between them.

"In that case, I _suggest _that you fess up before I place a call and you get summoned to Idris where surely they can investigate it for themselves." He threatened and turned around.

"Wait wait! You can't do that!" Caroline shouted out in fear. She gulped and walked the distance he'd put between them. "Please don't!" She pleaded with despair. Klaus smirked before turning around slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." He whispered softly, noticing the panicked look in her eyes and suddenly felt a tad bit guilty to pressuring her so much in such a short amount of time.

"Because if you do…they'll kill us, all of us." She revealed and lowered her eyes when a soft gasp escaped his lips.

* * *

**Okay, how was that!? Like I said I know it's short but tomorrow's chapter is already at 2,000 words and I'm not even halfway done so I'm hoping all is forgiven! If you don't already, follow .com ;). **


	6. Chapter 6

Alright as promised, hereee is the new chapter and I think it's my favorite so far! Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Caroline whimpered softly as Klaus grabbed her arm and dragged her down a path she didn't recognize. It wasn't long till he pulled her into a dark bedroom, the large bed had a burgundy comforter and the walls were black. She could see male clothes strewn in various places of the room and a large bookshelf next to a desk that was littered with books. A drawing table next to the desk caught her eye more than anything but she shrugged it off once she realized that this was _his_ room. Klaus motioned for her to sit down on the couch beside his bed with a hard gaze that was rather hard to refuse. He sat across from her on his bed and he narrowed his gaze even more.

"Would you mind explaining yourself? Starting with the little sentence about you all dying." He blurted out bluntly, having had enough of her answers taking him in circles. Caroline sighed in defeat and couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye. How could things have spun out of control so quickly? She'd been here in the London Institute for all of what, three days? Yet already 2 people that should have never even suspected anything are aware of something her mother tries so hard to protect.

"If I tell you, will you swear by the angel that you won't tell?" She muttered in a whisper so low that he barely heard it. Klaus scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why on earth would I do that? I barely know you Caroline, and you haven't exactly been the most easy going person." He retorted.

"And what, you have? Spare me the 'why should I' act because no one has the time for it." Caroline snapped back. "Swear on the Angel or I keep my story to myself." She threatened with caution. Rolling her eyes as he let out a dry laugh she maintained her position and had no intention whatsoever of backing down.

"You're forgetting that the one holding the cards here is me, not you. Either you tell me or I tell the Clave." He threatened only to have Caroline throw a smirk back in his face.

"If you loathe me as much as you say you do, why give me a chance to explain? If you were going to tell the Clave you would have done it already and yet, here we are. Either you swear or you can keep hopelessly looking through your books for an answer you're never going to find. What do you take me for a fool? Think I don't know that's why you have all those books in here. You're searching for an explanation and if you turn me into the Clave, you'll never get one." She concluded with pride and accomplishment. Klaus let out a deep breath and held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. I swear by the angel that whatever you're about to tell me I won't repeat. Now come on, get on with it." He finally gave in much to Caroline's satisfaction.

"My father used to be the inquisitor before we were born. Unfortunately he had a hidden agenda and was working with your psychopathic father to unruly make downworlders into slaves for the Nephillm race. They brought the idea up to the Clave and they thought they'd lost their minds. Apparently there wasn't much to discourage our fathers back in the day. One day when my dad was visiting my mom in Virginia and there was a demon attack in the town square and my mother with myself included would have been killed had it not been for a werewolf that saved our lives. That was when my dad realized the mistake he'd made in bestowing this belief upon your dad who took it a lot more seriously than mine did. Mikael became obsessed with this new world where everyone worked for them. Shadowhunters are meant to protect the world, not change it. He took a portal back to Idris and raised Raziel with the Mortal Instruments and asked for a tool to potentially undo his wrongs. He wasn't too clear on _when_ he needed it though. Raziel saw that his intentions were pure so he bestowed the gift on his unborn child…me." She explained to then take a deep breath and continue. "He turned both himself and your father into the Clave. My dad was executed and yours was stripped of all his Shadowhunter abilities, left to adapt to life as a mundane. Years later during a council meeting in Alicante he illegally took a portal in with 12 demons and tried to kill the whole council. They sent someone to kill him and assumed the job had been taken care of. How he's still alive is beyond me." She concluded with fear. Klaus had been completely silent the entire time and it would appear to her that he was even more quiet when she finished.

"So the rune on your back is because Raziel gave you a gift?" He asked curiously and received a nod in response.

"The rune means 'gift'." She explained slowly.

"If you're so afraid that the Clave will find out, what exactly is the gift?" He asked with concern and fear at the same time, not knowing quite what to expect.

"I can create runes that work on downworlders. Truth telling runes, some can weaken them, I can even temporarily change their alliance to work in my favor. Only lasts about an hour or so but it comes in handy. My favorite of all is I can even create portals." She revealed for the first time. No one knew about that gift yet, not even her own family. Seeing as how she'd only recently discovered it, there was never a right time to tell. Smiling at Klaus's slightly widened eyes she shrugged. "Guess that gives you more reasons not to trust me right?" She asked somberly. Klaus glanced up to her and stood up, walking over to the couch she sat on and took a seat. Caroline twitched at the closeness and she inhaled his heavenly scent from where she sat, they were only inches apart now and if she was going to calm down, this sure as hell wasn't helping.

"Caroline, you have an extraordinary talent that all Shadowhunters would die for. I have to be honest though, I'm quite excited to see how it works." He teased but was completely serious. "When that demon 'told you' that my father was behind Elena's attack, you used your gift didn't you?" He discovered in awe. "How on earth did you get Rebekah to go along with that?" He asked once she confirmed his suspicion.

"Because she knows too." Caroline admitted sheepishly. "I told her that if she helped me lie to you guys I'd tell her and she kept her word." She continued.

"Well well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He said calmly as he took a moment to admire her appearance with care.

"We can't all be as dull as you british people can we now?" She teased as she stood up and headed for the door. Only to have her wrist grabbed by the same man for the third time that day. She forcefully turned around and gasped when his face was mere millimeters away from hers.

"You're secret is safe with me." He whispered carefully and smiled when she gulped.

"Well it better be Mikaelson. You swore, remember?" She joked as her eyes looked to his mouth and maybe just maybe, she wished they were just a tad bit closer. Seconds passed by of them just staring until they found their faces inching towards each other. Just a little closer and they'd both get what they so clearly wanted. If they could just-

"Nik! Nik! Open up, I need to ask you something!" They heard Rebekah yelling as her fist pounded on the door causing both Shadowhunters to jolt apart. Klaus muttered a curse under his breath as he let go of her hand and stomped over to the door, yanking it open in frustration.

"Rebekah! It's called sophisticatedly knocking, try it some time." He yelled in annoyance. Caroline let out a deep breath and turned around sheepishly.

"Caroline! What on earth are you doing in here? I went to your room and you weren't there, precisely why I came to ask Nik if he'd seen you. Which obviously he has." She teased with a smirk on her face. Caroline's eyes widened and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah uhm, long story but what's up?" She covered quickly. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and then shook it off.

"Your brother is looking for you, asked me to tell you he'd wait for you in your bedroom." She revealed as Caroline let out a sigh of relief, grateful that she'd gotten a ticket out of this awkward situation.

"Oh! Uhm thanks Rebekah, I'll uh see you guys later." She mumbled as she practically ran out the door, leaving Rebekah and Klaus to awkwardly stare at each other.

"Well thanks for stopping by Bekah, always a pleasure." He started as he attempted to push her out the door. Only to be shoved further into his own room and allowing her further access.

"Now Now, not so fast! Don't think I don't see what's going on here." She answered with an aggravated tone. Klaus occupied the seat that Caroline had just been sitting in and crossed his arms.

"And just what exactly do you see?" He questioned with curiosity.

"Caroline is different Nik, you can't treat her like one of your whores. Not only can she kick ass but she can beat the hell out of yours so I'd mind your manners!" She defended not wanting him to chase off someone she had become rather fond of in such a short span of time.

"Rebekah, have you made a friend? My my I never thought we'd see the day, the day Rebekah Mikaelson approves of someone." He joked in genuine surprise at how defensive his sister was getting over Caroline.

"Don't be an ass." She mumbled as she sprinted out of his room, leaving Klaus to replay what had just happened between him and Caroline like a VHS tape.

* * *

"Alright what's the 911." Caroline announced as she walked into her room and shut the door. Turning around she was surprised to see her whole family waiting for her.

"Care, where did you go after dinner?" Matt asked as forceful as ever. Caroline glanced down at the floor knowing she'd have to fess up to her carelessness.

"Tell us the truth blondie, we won't judge. Well, not too much anyway." Damon joked as he threw himself onto her bed.

"When I trained with Klaus he saw the rune on my back." She murmured in a hushed whisper only to be surpassed by the gasps of everyone in the room.

"Caroline! Are you serious!?" Katherine exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, he knows. I just came from telling him. Look you guys I know that this is bad but trust me, I'm handling it." She admitted not that they had much faith.

"Handling it how Caroline? Rebekah already knows and now Klaus does too? The same Klaus who's had it out for us the moment we stepped through that portal. How do you know he won't drag you and all of us to Idris?" Jeremy yelled in disbelief that the same cautious Caroline he's known his whole life could be this careless.

"I know, I know! Enough with the lectures already, I can handle it. Klaus won't talk, he swore by the Angel. Now, if the interrogation is over I'd like to be alone." She responded in aggravation. Frowning at the low mumbles and side comments she heard as they exited Caroline only had one person on her mind. The same person who's room she just came from and rest be assured, she was more confused with her feelings now than she was during dinner.

* * *

Did you enjoy all that Klaroline? I know I did! Review and tell me your ideas, suggestions, responses because I love love love to read them! Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
